The Truth Hurts
by natashaheartsyou
Summary: One night, Ginny and Ron have an argument...and one simple statement changes one of Ginny's relationships...but with who? one-shot.


The Truth Hurts  
  
by Ace of Diamonds  
  
Genre: Drama/General  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: One night, Ginny and Ron have an argument...and one simple statement changes one of Ginny's relationships...but with who?  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. yep.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Ginny woke up on Monday, March 24th with a feeling of dread, though she couldn't figure out why. Then she remembered the events of the previous night, and it was like a basin of ice cold water had been poured onto her head. Ginny fell back onto her bed and buried her face into her pillows, hoping that she could hide like that for the rest of her years at Hogwarts. But there was no such luck.  
  
"Ginny! Get up, Colin's waiting for you down in the common room!" Her dormmate Gabrielle said loudly, while pulling back the curtains to Ginny's four poster.  
  
Ginny groaned. She had not had a good night. Aside from her argument with her brother Ron, she had fallen asleep in her bed instead of going to the common room.  
  
Gabrielle poked her. "Ginny, get up!"  
  
"Fine, fine! I'm getting up!" Ginny sighed, annoyed. Colin was the last person she wanted to see at that moment…with the exception of Ron. "Tell Colin to go to breakfast without me, I'll be down there soon."  
  
"Honestly! He's your boyfriend!" Gabrielle said, but she turned and left the room anyway.  
  
Ginny got out of her bed five minutes later and walked to the bathroom, after stopping to get her uniform and school robe out of her trunk. She took her time in the shower, and brushing her hair. Grabbing her bag, she walked out of the room.  
  
Ginny trudged down the stairs and was thankful to find an empty common room. The night before, when she had argued with Ron, the common room had been pretty full and everyone there had witnessed the exchange between them.  
  
When she stepped through the portrait hole, she was surprised to find Colin standing against the wall, waiting for her.  
  
"C-Colin? Shouldn't you be down in the Great Hall?"  
  
"I was just worried about you…I heard that you had a big fight with Ron last night."  
  
Ginny looked at him with sad eyes as they started walking. So, he heard about it.   
  
"Colin, I'm really sorry about what Ron said-"  
  
"You don't have to apologize for him, Ginny. He can think what he wants. But are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Whoever told Colin about the argument didn't tell him about what else Ron said.   
  
Ginny was glad for that.   
  
"You're only dating him because you have no one but him."   
  
Those words coming out of Ron's mouth had hurt her the most. She hadn't yet figured out why, though.  
  
It was Colin who brought her back to reality. "Ginny? I asked you if you're okay after what happened last night…"  
  
"What? Oh, I'm fine, Colin. Really." She smiled lightly. Colin really did care too much.  
  
They finally got to the Great Hall, and sat down towards the end of the Gryffindor table. Ginny wanted to be as far away from Ron as possible. Even then, she could feel Ron's angry glares as she ate her breakfast and kept her eyes down. Eventually, it was time for their first class of the day. Lucky for Ginny she had no stressful classes today.  
  
Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, and soon Ginny was sitting in the common room with Colin after dinner. She was still thinking about what Ron said to her, and it was all she had really thought about all day.   
  
Ginny sighed and put her head into Colin's lap. She was going to try not to think about it anymore, she was going to try to relax and enjoy her time with her boyfriend. She looked up at Colin, who had been staring down at her.  
  
"Are you okay, Gin?"  
  
"You're only dating him because you have no one but him"  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"You're only dating him because you have no one but him"  
  
And as she continued to stare at Colin, she finally realized why it had bothered her so much.  
  
It was true.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: This is a one-shot. No continuation no matter what. Got it? Good.  
  
All plot help credits go to...Aparecium! The RPG that I play Ginny on, because...dun dun dun...this is where everything up there *points up* happens.  
  
And no, this does not turn out to be a D/G. Honestly, why would it be?  
  
well, that's all.  
  
-nat-  
  
A.K.A.  
  
-the ace of diamonds- 


End file.
